List of Press Start Adventures Episodes
This is a list of all episodes of Press Start Adventures. Episode Listing 'Season 1' 1. Beer Comes a New Challenger Irate ninja Lin-Ku is at a bar, fuming over an unexpected turn of events at a recent fighting tournament. 2. Poker, Mon It's poker night at Count Nefarious Vile's lair, but Captain Psychodrive brings entirely the wrong kind of deck. 3. Pit FalloutA Brew Challenger Sam and Lin-Ku must rescue three diplomats from a remote jungle prison, but a trio of chomping crocodiles stands between them and freedom. 4. Pac-Manic Depression Count Vile must rid his lair of a ravenous yellow creature lurking deep within the catacombs. 5. Tomb Traitor On a mission to retrieve a valuable artifact, Sam encounters crypt-robbing rival Lauren Ketch. Oh, and Zippy makes his first appearance. You've been warned. 6. Symphony of the Trite ' Lord Vlad's phone call is rudely interrupted by an irksome vampire hunter. '''7. Strategy Games ' Princess Passion Fruit calls the Resistance together to form a plan of attack against the dastardly Count Vile. '8. Statue of Limitations ' Buzz and Plumber Pete attempt to assassinate Count Vile as he checks on the progress of a statue built in his honor. '''9. Mage of Empires Sam and Trenton must obtain the Oracle from the temple of the cute, but unfriendly, Dark Mages. 10. Endgame, Part 1 ' Count Vile decides to recruit a new general for his armies and interviews a certain white-haired swordsman. '''11. Endgame, Part 2 ' The Resistance is under siege by Count Vile's troops. '''12. Pac-Manifold Count Vile's old nemesis is back. And this time, he's brought the family! 13. F-Xerox Johnson's photocopying errand turns out to be more than he bargained for. 14. MegabustedMega-Busted On their quest to find the prophecy boy, Sam and Lin-Ku need information from a surly but familiar Drunk. 'Season 2' 15. Devil May Die Count Vile finds himself in Hell and challenges Satan to a duel. 16. Side Quest ''' Zack's sports drink purchase is complicated by a grouchy old hag. '''17. Lament of Ineptness Count Vile and Vlad hold a villains' teleconference to find a way to free Vile from Hell. 18. Food Fight ''' Zack and Trenton must rescue Buzz from angry rock monsters. '''19. Up to Code Vlad's castle is invaded by a loud-mouthed building inspector. 20. Zack's Awakening Zack is visited in the night by a seductive succubus. 21. Final Fright To gain the throne of Hades, Scarthcaroth challenges Count Vile to Soul Tournament. 22. Debt Moto The heroes hit the casino for a little R&R, but Buzz doesn't know when to call it quits. 23. A Clone in the Dark Vlad and Morgan create a sinister new assassin. But is he a little too sinister? 24. Mirror Match Dark Zack infiltrates the heroes' base and Sam & Lin-Ku see double! Season 3 25. Darksolicitors Count Vile needs the second key to the gates of Hades, and Vlad's day gets complicated. 26. Crossing Animals Sam, Zack, and Lin-Ku have to stop a robot invasion, but they can't get to the battle! 27. Familiar Faces Johnson is forced to contend with the greatest annoyances imaginable. 28. Grand Theft Awful Sam, Zack and Lin-Ku are called in to deal with an emergency in Freedomsburg. But WHICH emergency?? 29. Shoplifter Vlad is forced to brave the self-checkout lane at Occult Mart. 30. Nightmare in Scheme Land Sam, Zack, and Lin-Ku investigate an emergency in the psychedelic Sky Kingdom. 31. Attract Modes Sam gets some unorthodox and unwanted romantic advice. 32. Kingdom Hurts Plumber Pete must escape the stickiest situation of his illustrious career! 33. God of Chores, Part 1 Count Vile gets into serious trouble with the man upstairs. 34. God of Chores, Part 2 Trenton Belfast enforces God's will...to the best of his ability. 35. God of Chores, Part 3 There's a glitch in the universe, and the fate of all existence lies with Count Nefarious Vile. 36. Trial and Error Lin-Ku's fighting glory gets pre-empted by some pesky social issues. 37. Little Big Plan After three seasons and a feature length film...Zippy finally comes in handy. 38. Golden Axed Zack, Sam, and Lin-Ku's emergency alerts culminate at a sinister shipping depot. 39. Spawn Point Count Vile's triumphant return is threatened by the most terrifying creature of them all. 'Special Episodes' *'Speed Run' In this super-short toon, Sam has 30 seconds to rescue cute forest animals from their robotic captor. *'Training Mode' A brief introduction to the series. *'Christmas Special' The cast sings a holiday favorite! Kinda. *'Command and Conquest' Count Vile is back in action, and he's never looked better! Category:Media